This application claims priority to an application entitled xe2x80x9cMethod of Transmitting and Receiving Graphic Short Message Service Message in Portable Radio Terminalxe2x80x9d filed in the Korean Industrial Property Office on May 31, 2000 and assigned Ser. No. 2000-29543, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a portable radio terminal system, and in particular, to a method of transmitting and receiving graphic data by a short message service (SMS) message.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an SMS as well as a call service are provided to a portable radio terminal. The SMS allows a caller to leave a message in a text message regardless of the state of a called portable radio terminal, even when the called terminal is busy, thereby increasing user convenience.
Since the SMS is limited to text messages, however, a user may feel inconvenienced when he would rather transmit graphic data, such as a map, than transmit it in a text message to indicate a geographical location.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a method of transmitting and receiving graphic data by an SMS message in a portable radio terminal.
To achieve the above object, a method of transmitting and receiving graphic data by an SMS message is provided. In the graphic SMS message transmitting method of the present invention, graphic SMS messages are registered, a portable radio terminal is switched over to a graphic SMS message selection mode upon receipt of an SMS message editing key signal, a graphic SMS message is selected among the registered graphic SMS messages, and the graphic data of the selected graphic SMS message is edited and transmitted.
In the present graphic SMS message receiving method, the header of an SMS message is checked upon receipt of the SMS message, it is determined whether the SMS message is a single graphic SMS message, the sequence number of the graphic SMS message is detected if the SMS message is not a single graphic SMS message, the data of the graphic SMS message is decoded according to the sequence number, and upon receipt of another graphic SMS message successively, the above steps are repeated.